


Last to Know

by goldkhator



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, One side, gen - Freeform, Русский, Русский | Russian, все догадались о ком речь, драббл, люблю Саксона, люблю саму мысль что у Алекса есть двадцатилетний сын, маты, мне все равно что у них есть жены, я должна была это написать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о влюбленности Алекса. Почему не о ком-то другом? Потому что Саксон.





	

\- Пап, что происходит? – не выдерживает Саксон, когда понимает, что его отец не собирается выходить из машины.

\- А что происходит? Все просто прекрасно, - отвечает Алекс, не глядя на сына; глядя на здание, к которому они подъехали.

\- Так и будем сидеть в машине? Иди к _нему_ , - делая акцент на последнем слове, добавляет Саксон.

\- К нему? К кому «к нему»? – Саксон не может понять, толи отец специально из себя идиота строит, толи…

\- Папка, да ладно тебе… - Саксон улыбается, все еще склоняясь к первой мысли, – ты же влюблен в него!

\- Что? Нет! – слишком поспешно отвечает Алекс.

\- Знаешь, твое «нет» прозвучало абсолютно, как «да». Ты же даже не спросил о ком речь, - Саксона забавляет эта ситуация, в которую отец впутал его, но надо быть просто слепым, чтобы не понять того, что тут происходит. А его отец, похоже, врет сейчас не только своему сыну.

\- Я люблю Малию, - Алекс начинает сердиться, Саксон слышит это в его голосе, но не собирается брать свои слова обратно. Это слишком режет глаз, чтобы не обращать внимания.

\- А я разве сказал, что ты ее не любишь? – Саксону нравится Малия, но сейчас его отец влюблен не в нее.

Алекс нехорошо зыркает на сына.

\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться!

\- Ну что ты завелся? – Саксон не обижается – это же его отец, которому тридцать _с хвостиком_ , но который ведет себя, как подросток. Окей. – Я просто не могу смотреть на то, как ты изводишь себя.

\- Блядь! - Алекс бьет руками по рулю. – Прости, – сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, он спрашивает: - Почему, ради всего святого, ты решил, что я извожу себя? Или что я… - он хмурит брови, все еще не собираясь принимать очевидное.

\- Влюблен в него? – подсказывает сын.

\- Нет…

\- За идиота меня принимаешь? – с улыбкой спрашивает Саксон. – Все было прекрасно, пока неделю назад он не вернулся на Оаху. Я знаю, что с Малией у вас все прекрасно, но с тех пор, как он вернулся, ты стал дерганный и рассеянный.

\- Он даже не позвонил мне, - сдаваясь, тихо бормочет Алекс. _Кто-то слишком проницательный._

\- У тебя тоже есть телефон, - невинно пожимает плечами Саксон. _Слишком._

\- Это настолько очевидно? – спрашивает Алекс, вместо ответа на замечание сына.

\- Ну… у меня есть глаза, - Саксон вскидывает руку, не давая отцу вставить пять копеек, - я давно заметил, _как_ ты на него смотришь, а на днях я минут двадцать наблюдал, как ты пялишься на его контакт, но, видимо, ты так и не разглядел там то, что хотел.

\- Издеваешься над отцом? – прищурив глаза, спрашивает Алекс.

\- Может быть немного, - отвечает со смехом Саксон, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.

Алекс несерьезно бьется головой о руль и бормочет себе под нос:

\- Боже, кого я воспитал…

\- Понимающего и любящего сына? – шутливо отвечает Саксон, но Алекс поднимает голову и смотрит на него с любовью, а потом ерошит ему волосы на макушке.

\- Иди сюда, - он обнимает сына и думает, что он самый счастливый отец на свете. – Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
